Here To Stay
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Kalisto is infuriated after another loss on Monday Night Raw. Neville and Sin Cara work together to restore his damaged spirit. Sinlisto. Mega smut which recedes to tender fluff. One-shot.


The locker room reverberated with the slam of the door against the wall. Kalisto tore inside, smoke trailing him. Sin Cara followed behind, cautious, timid, afraid to get too close. Behind him, Neville, just as startled by his behavior as Cara was.

"¡ _Ese hijo de puta_!" Kalisto rumbled. He rammed a fist into his locker before yanking it open. "He just keeps making it worse and worse, doesn't he!?"

Sin Cara wasn't one to tell Kalisto how adorable he looked when he was mad. He'd heard boyfriends say that to their girlfriends before. It didn't seem appropriate. Kalisto was always adorable in his eyes. Tonight, though, his little _luchador_ was roasting from the inside out.

Kalisto fumbled to free his phone from the front pocket of his bag. "I'll show that _perro_ …I'll be happy to kick _la sonrisa de su cara_ …he's mine at Fastlane." His arms quaked in his anger like he was shivering, bitter cold. "I'm taking back what's mine."

Cara wondered what the hell Kalisto was tapping out so angrily on his phone. A nasty Tweet, perhaps. He hoped it wasn't a text directly to Del Rio, asking for a fight outside the ring.

"Kalisto, it's going to be okay," Neville said, stepping around the shield he'd made out of Sin Cara between Kalisto and himself.

Kalisto's jaw was locked. "He made it personal." His voice, gruff, cracked. "He went after you, Cara. He knew your shoulder was still hurting. He didn't have to end the match with you. He could have picked on me a little more. But no. He chose _you_. He did it on purpose."

"Kalisto, it's alright. So we lost. We've lost before. We'll get 'em next time," Cara vowed.

Kalisto shook his head. "It's too unreal. How do we keep losing? What changed?"

Sin Cara had only seen Kalisto this irked twice before. The first time, when the Lucha Dragons lost the NXT tag team titles. The second time, when he lost his United States Championship to ADR just days after winning it. Both times, he'd been at a complete loss on what to do. Kalisto never got truly angry. He was pissed off once in a while, but it wasn't anything Cara couldn't cure with a kiss or a nuzzle or some cuddling and kind words to still and fill his heart.

This would take a lot more than all of that, combined.

"Let me get the scent of dog off myself, then we can leave," Kalisto mumbled. He hurled his phone back into the locker and slammed the door closed, then stalked towards the showers.

"I'm the worst boyfriend ever," Cara groaned.

"No, you're not," Neville stated, cocking his head. "Why would you say that?"

"He's so upset, and I don't know what the hell to do about it."

"Well, I'm no relationship expert, but I think the first step is just to present yourself. Y'know, let him know you're there for him no matter what."

"I hope he knows that already."

"He does. But it's about proving it over and over again. Relentlessly."

Cara sagged his head. "You're right. But I want to do so much more for him. Not just be his shoulder to cry on, or his other half to vent to. I want him to be happy again. Like, right now."

Neville rubbed his chin. "I think I can help."

"Would you? _Por favor_."

"You're far more romantic than I am, but I'll do my best."

"Romance will come into play once he's in a better mood."

"I'll leave that to you. In the meantime, can you give me, like, an hour or so?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see. If I want this to work, though, I have to get moving. I'll keep you updated by text. Just keep him busy."

"Yeah, okay. I can do that." Sin Cara could think of a couple of ways. Maybe it wouldn't take him an hour, but…

Neville stepped back towards the door. "I've got you, Cara. I won't let my favorite pair in the world down."

"Anyone ever tell you what a good friend you are?"

"Save it for later." Neville grinned, then slipped out of the locker room.

The water shut off. That was fast. Was he done showering already?

Sin Cara made a note to lock the door before rounding the corner and peering through the billow of steam loitering in the air. Kalisto was naked, sitting against the wall, elbows on his knees, fists pressed against his forehead.

 _Aye_ , was he handsome.

"Did the shower help?" Sin Cara asked. In the safety of an empty locker room, he tugged his mask off. A full view of his Kalisto was enough to kickstart his heart. Especially his Kalisto _desnudo_.

"Some."

Sin Cara slid down the wall to join him on the floor. "It's not your fault, Kali. We might have lost tonight, but it means nothing. Just another one for the books. We move on. We press on. We fight."

Kalisto smiled but it was grim. Sin Cara was determined to bring it back to life. "Thanks. Just…I'm sick of this ride with him. I want him to get off my back already, y'know? Pick on someone else. The title is mine. I earned it. And he's refusing to accept it."

"Maybe he'll get the hint at Fastlane and back off once you beat him, again."

Kalisto shrugged one shoulder. " _If_ I can beat him."

"Hey, now. That's not the Kalisto I know. The Kalisto I know expresses by the day what 'lucha' is. It means to fight for success. Fight for your goals. Most importantly, fight for your dreams."

Kalisto's lips raised in half a smile. Progress. "Do I really say that daily? Man, I'm cheesy."

"It's true. Kalisto, I admire you because of how strong you are. How relentless you are in battle. Screw Del Rio. He's a pest and he deserves another beatdown. You're a _luchador_. You're a warrior. A warrior I happen to be deliriously in love with." Cara rubbed his arm. "You're a champion. And you're my everything. You deserve the world."

"You're my world." Kalisto leaned against Sin Cara, and Cara kissed his brown hair.

This was going somewhere and Cara was not about to stop it in its place.

"You know, I read somewhere—think it was an online medical journal called _Obvious Psychology_ or something—that holding all that anger in isn't good for you. It's better to release it in a healthy way."

"Yeah? Well, I got a lot of it, Cara. What's the healthiest way to release it all?" He had to have seen where this was going.

"According to the study, you can use your boyfriend to just…take it all out on. Free yourself."

"Can my boyfriend handle all that from me?"

"I think so. He's pretty tough, from what I've heard."

"Really? I think he's kinda fragile."

"Hey!" Cara said, and the boyfriends giggled.

"You'd do that for me?" Kalisto asked. "I mean, it's usually the other way around…"

" _Claro que si_. I think it would be amazing."

"Alright, Cara. I'm nervous, though. I hope I feel as good as you do."

"I'd never doubt it."

Kalisto was already stripped to nothing but his silky smooth skin, so Cara tossed his shirt aside and wriggled out of his fighting pants. Evidence of the thrill about this upcoming experience was made apparent on both of them. The occasion began gently, the way it usually did between them, with kissing and touching, nipple flicking and fingernails tearing into one another's backs. Sweaty skin rubbed against each other, the friction causing heat and pleasure. However, instead of Kalisto going down on Sin Cara, or Cara turning Kalisto over and filling him from behind in a way that made Kalisto almost scream—now it was Kalisto's turn to dominate.

"Don't be afraid," Cara encouraged. He knew he was a wee bit taller than Kalisto; to make up for the height, Cara fell to his knees and pressed his hands on the wet tile floor. Kalisto had to be as comfortable as possible. "You _let_ me have it, you understand me? Take everything you're feeling out on me, Kali."

Cara felt Kalisto's hands on his waist. "Oh, I hope I don't fuck this up," Kalisto said.

"You can't. You won't. Just…let me have it, Kalisto. I am yours. I belong to you. _As lo que quieras_." Translation: "as you want." Exactly what Kalisto had told Sin Cara the first time they were together.

Sin Cara flinched, fingers pulling into fists on both hands as Kalisto pressed against him. It was a strange feeling, almost burning, but _incredible_. Helped to know he was crazy about the man who was about to be inside him for the first time.

"That's it, that's my Kali," Cara groaned. He hadn't been quite ready for this unknown sensation. So far his body was confused about how to respond, but _oh_ , how he wanted it. "Come on…there you go… _ooh_ , oh…"

Kalisto got the hang of it. Inch by inch his cock crawled into Sin Cara's ass, one firm push and pull at a time. _Dios_ , did this feel good, _mierda_. Cara was tight, a virgin in this sense, and it unfurled a craving Kalisto didn't even know he had until right now. He couldn't get enough of the feeling. He wanted more, and he wanted all of it, right now.

He was amazed Cara could take _all_ of him, so much of him, everything—and he was clearly enjoying himself. His fists hit the floor like hammers, his body trembled, his mouth spilled with mixed English and Spanish, praising Kalisto. " _Si,_ yes, oh, fuck, oh shit _—_ yes _, si, Kalisto, joderme, joderme, joderme…_ keep going _…_ don't stop, please…"

The longer it went on, the better it felt.

And Kalisto felt powerful.

He clenched Sin Cara's waist tighter and spread his cheeks further apart, plunging into his _amor_. Passion erupted in fiery bliss. This wasn't just making love—this was the most hardcore sex they'd ever had. He knew now what Sin Cara meant by _letting him have it_. Kalisto was drilling Cara now with his throbbing dick, inspired by a blend of emotions ranging from happiness to wrath. _I am greatness. I am a warrior. I am a champion._

 _And I am in love_.

Kalisto was high on his own dominance. It was hot, he couldn't lie, watching Sin Cara on the floor in front of him, without a choice in the world right now but to endure all Kalisto was doing to him. This never happened. Sin Cara was always the man in charge, the hero, the protector—the dominant.

In this moment, Sin Cara was the one surrendering.

Kalisto was overconfident. He whacked Sin Cara's left cheek. Cara buckled, groaning.

"Oh, _fuck_ , yes, Kalisto _, si, eres bueno, eres bueno_ …"

Kalisto loved that. He spanked Cara again. And again. He left behind a stinging red handprint on the skin. He didn't care. He smacked away, each hit a bit harder than the last.

Then he realized Sin Cara was jerking himself off while Kalisto was inside of him.

 _Oh. Nice. That's so hot, that's_ —

That's what did it in for Kalisto.

He gasped, wincing, flinching, body tightening as he pressed deep, deep, deep into Cara. Sticky white fluid oozed from his gratified cock, filling Cara. He was just as taken by the sense, gasping, moaning aloud, writhing so much that Kalisto nearly lost his hold on Cara, which is why he'd pressed so deeply into him at the very end…

Both bodies gave into exhaustion, satisfaction.

As high and mighty as he'd felt before, Kalisto shrank against Cara, who had his arms open, ready to envelop his man. The floor wasn't comfortable but Sin Cara kept Kalisto snug on top of him, cradling him.

" _Fuck_ , that was amazing, holy _shit_ ," Kalisto breathed.

"You liked it?" Cara mused, grinning.

"Of course…it was so different, but that's what made it so great…it's fun once in a while to take _you_ for a ride."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, much. Thank you. Thank you _so much_ , Cara."

"Thank _you_. You were amazing."

"Felt pretty damn nice."

Cara held Kalisto for a little while here. Then realized others would be due soon for showers and changing. If the door was fastened shut for too long, someone might ring up security to bust the lock.

He wondered about Neville. Wondered how long it had been and if Neville was ready with whatever he'd planned.

"You ready to go?" Cara asked.

"I think so. I'm so relaxed…although it's kinda gross to think about what's on this floor."

"Yeah, let's go."

Sin Cara lifted Kalisto to his feet. He kissed Kali's cheek and whispered, " _Te amo, mi tesoro_."

" _Te amo. Mucho_."

The Lucha Dragons were dressed and out of there before anyone could question them.

* * *

Neville was ready. [ _Take Kalisto to the top floor of ur hotel. I've got it all set_.]

[ _Be there in twenty_ ], Sin Cara wrote back.

Kalisto was feeling much better but Sin Cara was excited to see what Neville had planned for them anyhow. He took his time driving back to the hotel, one hand on the wheel, the other in Kalisto's lap. Kalisto managed to keep his seatbelt fastened and still lean over to rest his head on the arm of his boyfriend. He was nodding off when Cara pulled up in front of the hotel.

"I'm ready for sleep," Kalisto said. "What we did back there was _way_ more tiring than our freakin' match tonight."

"And more rewarding."

"Oh, I'll say."

Hand-in-hand, masks hiding their faces away from the few people awake this time of night, Sin Cara and Kalisto crossed the lobby and waited for the elevator. Cara pressed the golden "11" button, and the doors slid closed.

Kalisto looked at him, befuddled. "What are you doing? We're on the sixth floor."

"Trust me."

Confusion dissolved, and he bounced in place. "Oh, did you plan something?"

"No." It wasn't a lie. Technically Neville had done all the planning. But Cara's tone exposed it as only a partial truth.

"Where are we going?" Kalisto pressed.

"Just trust me."

Kalisto was buzzing. He fancied surprises from Sin Cara.

The elevator dinged, and the doors drew open.

Across this floor was a staircase that led to the rooftop. Sin Cara held the door open for Kalisto, then stepped into the brisk winter evening with him.

A single table with two chairs had been positioned in the center of the rooftop. The table was adorned with a white cloth, two glass plates, and a candlelight centerpiece. A gentle breeze threatened to puff out the flame, but it held strong in the cold, glowing in the black night.

Kalisto gasped. "Oh my God, what is this?"

 _Pretty damn awesome, is what it is. Props to Neville_.

Neville made an appearance from behind a tall air conditioning unit. He approached Sin Cara and Kalisto, greeting them, "Good evening. How many for your table?"

"Two?" Cara said, playing along.

"Right this way."

Neville guided them to the table. Cara pulled a chair out for Kalisto, and Neville pulled the other chair out for Sin Cara.

"Your options tonight are very limited, as there isn't much a man can whip up in less than an hour," Neville said. "And by 'very limited', I mean you'll be having lasagna and wine and I don't want to hear any complaints, understood?"

"Wow, our server is kind of a douche," Kalisto giggled. "Let's complain about him."

The California air was salty and muggy. It held a slight chill to it, which Cara recognized when Kalisto shivered.

"Cold?"

"Nope. Muscle spasm. Still a bit overwhelmed from…"

Sin Cara peeled his jacket off and handed it over to Kalisto. "One of these days, you'll need to bring your _own_ jacket," Cara suggested in play.

"Why bother? Yours are so much nicer. Plus, I look adorable in it."

"You sure do."

Neville "served" them with two glasses of wine and lasagna as promised, which turned out to be microwaveable meals, from frozen to "fresh" in under four minutes. Sin Cara didn't care about the quality of the meal. He was mightily impressed with Neville's measures tonight. He'd arranged a candlelit dinner on a rooftop in the time it took for Sin Cara and Kalisto to have sex, then drive over.

He must have been as big of a supporter of the relationship as Sin Cara was himself.

"Oh, and I wasn't able to get myself a guitar or decent singing abilities in what little time I had to throw this all together," Neville said apologetically. "However, I do have backup."

He removed his phone from his pocket. Just a minute later, a familiar tune hummed from the speakers. Neville was smiling like a fool in the dark, so damn proud of this.

" _Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte. Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely bella notte…_ "

Kalisto was laughing. Hands over his eyes, perhaps he was nearly in tears.

"You got it all wrong," Sin Cara said. "We're supposed to be eating spaghetti to this song, not lasagna."

"Close enough," Neville said. "Now shut up and eat."

But Kalisto couldn't. He rose from his chair and lowered himself in Sin Cara's lap instead. Cara held him close, rocking him back and forth to the music gently.

"How did I get so lucky to have the two of you?" Kalisto asked. "Not just the most perfect boyfriend imaginable, but the best friend a guy could ever have?"

"I think we've proven ourselves to be quite a team before," Neville said. "Why not carry it on past work?"

"I'm the lucky one," Sin Cara whispered in Kalisto's ear. "Nobody can tell me otherwise."

Neville pretended to be distracted by something in the opposite direction so Kalisto and Cara could share a kiss in private.

"You're mine, Kalisto, and I am yours and I'm here to stay."

"That's all I need," Kalisto spoke.

High on a rooftop, middle of the night, winds sailing through, capturing a briny scent, Kalisto fall in love with Sin Cara all over again like it was the first time. He closed his eyes and thanked God for his boyfriend, for a wonderful friend like Neville, disremembering the troubling evening that had once been and was no more.

" _The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near! Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right! On this lovely bella notte_!"


End file.
